Nuit Rouge
by Naemir
Summary: brm, il me semble que je fais beaucoup de drame en ce moment... un Kyô/ Yuya trééééés joyeux!


et ben encore une petite one shoot joyeuse!^^ un trés célébre Kyô/Yuya, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de mon préféré.

une fois de plus, les persos ne sont pas à moi.(pourtant j'ai essayé!^^)

à ma petite **lilysophie **si jamais tu lis ces lignes:un grand merci pour ta review sur "eau salée", elle m'a fait plaisir (les autres aussi je vous rassure! je ne vous oublie pas!^^). tu t'es posée la question si Lulu avait tué son frangin. et bien non, il ne l'a pas tué, parce que même s'il n'aime pas l'eau, Shinreï est son frère et lui, il l'aime.^^

voila! bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos reviews!^^

* * *

Tu cherches son regard.

Encore et toujours.

Tu le cherches, le quémandes presque, t'abaissant à un point que tu n'aurais jamais cru possible. Mais que ne ferais tu pas pour Lui? Tu cherches, supplies, et ne trouves rien. Rien que du vide. Tu as mal de cette indifférence, cette suffisance. De cet air supérieur qu'il prend continuellement avec son sourire en coin.

Tu n'en peux plus de ce silence, cette distance qu'il y a entre Lui et toi. De cette ironie dans sa voix lorsqu'il daigne t'adresser la parole.

Tu n'en peux plus de son attitude.

Mais tu ne dis rien. Tu ne te plains pas. Toi d'ordinaire si forte, si volontaire et toujours prompts à répliquer lorsque tu te sens agressée, tu te laisses faire lorsqu'il est là.

Ta combativité toute entière s'effrite comme un vieux mur.

Un vieux mur…

N'est-ce pas ce qu'est devenu ton cœur? Un mur branlant qui part en lambeaux, pierre par pierre?

Tu veux qu'il te regarde, autrement que comme un vulgaire insecte. Tu veux qu'il te remarque, qu'il te considère comme une personne à part entière. Une égale.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

Qu'es tu à ses yeux?

Un simple morceau de viande? Un jouet comme un autre, que l'on jette lorsqu'il est usé? Un boulet que l'on traine malgré soit, ou une domestique idiote, tout juste bonne à aller acheter du saké? À satisfaire ses besoins?

Peut être…

Mais dans ces moments là, il te voie. Tu existes.

Et ton cœur meurtri, ce mur écroulé, retrouve un semblant de vie.

Mais il te traite tellement mal.

Pourquoi t'accroches tu à lui, cet homme cruel? Alors que d'autres pourraient t'offrir le bonheur que tu mérites. Alors que tout ces hommes qui t'entourent, si doux et attachant, ne veulent que ton bien.

Le fou Yukimura qui, malgré ses airs volages, n'est jamais bien loin de toi. Le calme Akira qui ne te demande qu'un sourire; l'agaçant Tigre Rouge, si prévenant. Le fort Bontenmaru, timide sous ses allures d'ours insortable. Le sérieux Shinreï qui perd tout ses moyens devant toi. Le lunatique Luciole, qui remarque tes périodes de noirceur. Même le jeune Sasuke qui te considère comme une sœur outrepassant son besoin de solitude.

Tous ces hommes qui pensent à toi, toi qui a piégé leur cœur avec une étonnante facilité. Sais tu qu'ils seraient prés à mourir pour toi?

Que s'ils se battent à l'heure qu'il est, c'est pout toi? Pour te protéger, toi, leur bien le plus précieux, leur lien symbolique. La base même de leurs relations.

Même tes ennemis te convoitent, objet de leurs désirs et folies.

Ne vois tu pas cela? Ces vies qui se pressent autour de toi, qui espèrent voir autre chose que ton regard hagard. Eux aussi espèrent un sourire qui illuminera le ciel le temps d'un instant, d'une éternité.

Pourquoi les repousses tu?

Ceux la ce soucient de ton bien être.

Pas Lui.

Lui se fiche bien de savoir si tu vas bien ou non, si tu le suis ou pas.

Pourquoi t'accroches tu, comme un naufragé à sa bouée?

Pourquoi l'aimes tu, cet homme cruel?

Pourquoi lui?

Si seulement il te regardait, rien qu'une fois, pour te montrer que tu as fais le bon choix. Rien qu'une fois qu'il tourne la tête vers toi. Te sourie.

c'est tout ce que tu lui demandes, tout ce que tu souhaites.

Rien que ça.

Juste un regard.

Un seul éclat rouge.

* * *

Traces brulantes de ton amour déçu.

Griffures rouges de ton désespoir.

Coupures rectilignes de ta colère.

Contre Lui, contre le monde entier.

Lames brillantes, luisantes comme la lune qui plongent dans les chaires tendres avec joie et sauvagerie.

Outils de ta haine.

Il… tout est de sa faute, il ne fait que payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

Les lames s'enfoncent toujours plus profondément, sans rencontrer aucune résistance.

Cette jouissance qui monte en toi, celle de voir couler le sang sur tes armes.

Tu ressens tout, avec une puissance incroyable, avec une redoutable précision.

Et ces lames… ces lames blanches qui doucement se teintent de rouge, ces lames que tu enfonces, encore et encore.

Outils de ta perte.

Ces marques de feu sur tes bras, tu les contemples sans vraiment les voir.

Les souffrances s'éteignent. Enfin. Doucement.

Goutte par goutte.

De jolies perles rouges, comme des rubis. Comme ses yeux.

Jusqu'au bout elle t'aura suivi cette couleur chaude et sauvage. Ce rouge vermeil, la belle teinte du Couchant.

Le Couchant qui annonce le Crépuscule.

Si apaisant, si doux… cette tentation du vide qui t'emporte loin de tout. Loin de Lui.

À quoi bon lutter? Tout cela est vain…

Crépuscule; gardien de la Nuit.

Cette nuit sera la tienne.

Froide et rouge.

Définitive.

* * *

Tu ne comprends pas, ce qui l'a poussée à faire ça, ce geste inconsidéré.

Mais tu ne l'as jamais comprise. Tu ne pensais pas à elle. Tu ne la regardais pas, ses paroles n'étaient qu'un vent gémissant à tes oreilles, ses gestes, des mouvements superflus, sa présence, comme un parasite dans ton espace vital.

C'est-ce qui l'a poussée à faire ça.

Ton indifférence, ton silence, ton mépris.

Assassin.

Tu ne dis rien. Tu ne dis jamais rien, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas changer.

Tu te fiches bien des larmes et des cris des autres.

Tu n'aimes pas les serviteurs pleurnichards. Ils font trop de bruit, brassent trop d'air pour pas grand choses selon toi.

Tu regardes en silence son corps blanc et les draps rouges, la nuit qui l'enveloppe comme un linceul, et la lune qui se reflète sur les lames rougies.

Quelle idiote.

Elle était faible, elle ne méritait pas de vivre.

Telle est ta pensée.

Meurtrier.

Tu t'en moques bien comme du reste. Seul compte le titre du plus fort.

Tu n'as que faire de cette fille, cette Planche à Pain inutile, ce ramassis à problèmes. Cette incapable et stupide adolescente.

C'est-ce souvenir qui restera gravé en toi.

Toi, l'homme aux mille victimes.

Tu peux rajouter celle-ci à ta liste.

Sans savoir que tu viens de perdre, ce titre que tu convoites tant.

Tout comme elle. Tu l'as perdu.

Peut on prétendre être fort, lorsque lâcheté et indifférence gouvernent notre vie?

Lorsque l'on est incapable de garder, alors qu'un regard suffirait, une petite flamme brillante sur la mèche d'une bougie?

* * *

... pardon pour les fans de Kyô, je le fais passer pour un salaud sur ce coup ci...

ce texte là, je l'ai écris en SES alors que le prof nous barratinait avec l'aumentation du PIB! vous comprenez sans doute pour c'est un thème comme ça maintenant!^^


End file.
